


echoes of you (death the kid x reader)

by ronnie_ao3



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Death the Kid - Freeform, House-sitting, Memories, POV First Person, Reminiscing, Sweet Moments, Tchotchkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_ao3/pseuds/ronnie_ao3
Summary: Kid's away on a mission, leaving you (his trusty significant other) as his house-sitter. Surrounded by all of his chachkis*, you can't help but reminisce ~ !
Relationships: Death the Kid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	echoes of you (death the kid x reader)

"It'll be alright, Kid. Everything will stay the exact same way you left it."

Assuring my boyfriend about the future maintained orderliness of his home wasn't easy, but it had to be done. Kid had left his house alone plenty of times before when called off on missions, but this past trip gave perfect opportunity for Soul and Black Star to break in and rearrange his entire house.

So, after that absolute disaster (seriously, he couldn't be calmed for days!), I agreed to watch over his house while he was away; it was either that or Kid staying home forever to make sure Soul and Black Star kept their noses out of his symmetry.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked, a tad unconvinced. It was a lot for him to trust me with this, and I knew it.

"Yes, completely sure. If Soul or Black Star even think of sticking their noses anywhere near your house, it'll be the last thing they ever do."

While I wouldn't actually commit homicide in the name of comforting Kid, I was pretty peeved at the pair of idiots for putting our lives out of balance. Kid had been getting better with asymmetry, it wasn't quite as crippling as it had been before we started seeing each other. And if I could do this one thing to reassure him while he away on a dangerous mission, consider it done.

Kid sighed with relief at my words, and gave me a quick hug.

"You can sleep in my bed, too, as long as-"

"-as long as when I make the bed, I put the pillows back in the correct, symmetrical way." I finished, laughing. He nodded solemnly.

This would be a piece of cake.

\------

The first day wasn't so bad, I kept the house tidy and didn't move anything out of place in the slightest.

The doorbell rang around lunch, and I jerked awake in my chair. That was a quick mission, I thought to myself, getting up to answer the door.

But it wasn't Kid there to greet me, it was a bored-looking deliveryman, bearing a package of substantial size.

"Sign here."

I did so, taking the package and wishing him a good day.

Where to put this, though? Kid never described specifics about how to handle packages for him.

I put it off to the side of the foyer and returned to my comfy, monochromatic chair, fully awake and ready to continue my thrilling Hallmark saga.

A few more packages were dropped off by equally bored-looking deliverymen and women as the day stretched on, and I was thoroughly surprised.

What could he have possibly ordered?

I left the packages next to the original one, in no particular order; I figured Kid could sort them out when he got back, and I didn't want to snoop, anyway.

To keep myself busy in the afternoon, I swept the hardwood floors and opened the windows, as it seemed to be getting stuffy.

A nervous thought crossed my mind; I hoped Kid was alright. I knew he could handle himself, but I couldn't help but worry.

I took a few steps into the kitchen. A few minutes later, I found myself wiping down the counters with cleaner; cleaning was always a proper distraction for me. I laughed when I picked out one of Kid's 'perfectly symmetrical' mugs from the cupboard; they matched the rest of his decor, with vertical white and black stripes running along the sides in an even manner. While I preferred a splash of color in my home decoration, the sharp monochrome reminded me of him.

After a small dinner of butter noodles (I know, I'm quite the food connoisseur), I decided to turn in early. While I didn't normally go to bed at 8 o'clock, today left me exhausted despite not doing anything at all.

Taking a look into Kid's bedroom made me smile, not because of the symmetry, but because this space seemed to represent Kid's ultimate state of calm: sleep. Day-to-day he'd yo-yo* between calm and anxious, but when he was asleep, he slept like a baby and seemed the most relaxed he'd ever be. 

Though I had an apartment, I spent half my nights here with Kid. We both preferred having the company over sleeping alone, and really, I was happy that we reached that level of comfort with each other. Curling up next to Kid gave me a feeling of contentment I couldn't explain.

I glanced at the bed, and smiled when I found he'd put out the beautifully patterned throw I gave him over the holidays. Black and white, of course, and it matched his preexisting theme very well.

When I finally settled in and turned the lights out, I was happy to find the sheets smelled like him. Of course, the smell of laundry detergent still clung to the sheets, but an underlying scent of mahogany and juniper lingered pleasantly.

I closed my eyes, soon drifting off to meet soft dreams of Kid.

\------

Waking up the next morning caused an odd feeling of discord to run through my body; it was weird to wake up in Kid's bed, in Kid's house, in Kid's clothes, with no Kid there at all.

I yawned and stretched. Before he'd left, Kid had projected his return time as the end of today. I was hoping he was accurate and able to come home as soon as he could.

He'd been on plenty of missions before, so it's not like this was my first time experiencing the distance between us. Staying in his house, while it certainly made me more comfortable in his absence, also reminded me that he wasn't there with me much more than if I was at my own apartment.

I absentmindedly thought back to the last time we spent time together, just the two of us, before he left. Setting a kettle of water on the stove, I turned it on and went to sit on the couch.

Playing chess ended with Kid winning gracefully, but feeling annoyed at the slow destruction of symmetry along the way to victory; he felt the board should just stay set up in its original spread, with each piece being a perfect reflection of the opposite side.

We had drank tea that day, too. From his perfectly symmetric mugs, no less.

I remember finishing up that evening by doing a bit of reading; we typically tended to each take up a chair in the living room (there were two chairs, because that allowed for the most symmetrical layout) and read our separate books quietly, a pot of tea and two mugs on the table between us, bridging the distance.

We weren't a PDA-driven couple, but we didn't really feel the need to be one, knowing we'd be next to each other all night, enjoying our shared warmth. That doesn't mean to say that either of us wouldn't crush the other in a loving hug when we felt like it, it was just reassuring to realize our closeness wasn't going to evaporate that easily.

The tea kettle whistled shrilly all of a sudden, startling me from my thoughts. I laughed at myself, standing up to address it.

Green tea was always my favorite; Kid preferred black tea, but never turned the green away when I made it.

A clear knock on the front door nearly made me jump out of my skin; why was I so jumpy today?

I waltzed over to the door and opened it, a bit self-conscious of my robe-clad self and mussed-up hair.

I gasped when I saw none other than Kid outside the front door, smiling down at me.

"You're back early!"

I jumped at him, and we met in a tight embrace.

"I am." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I was starting to miss you, believe it or not."

He chuckled at that, and we entered the house together.

**Author's Note:**

> tchotchkes*: spelled as "chachkis" in the summary, referring to small trinkets or miscellaneous items.
> 
> to 'yo-yo'*: to swing back and forth between opinions or moods (in this context, it's swinging back and forth between feelings); it was really the only word that suited my purpose, in this case.
> 
> ~ If you enjoyed reading and feel up to it, leave a nice comment below! The feedback is appreciated ~


End file.
